


Семейные ценности

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [7]
Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), The Last Full Measure (2019)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Post-Canon, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Иллюстрация к тексту высокого рейтинга команды WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Relationships: Andy Barber/Scott Huffman
Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Семейные ценности

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к тексту высокого рейтинга команды WTF Stucky and Roles 2021


End file.
